Patent Document 1 discloses a canister that is mounted on a vehicle. The canister comprises an inflow port that is coupled to a fuel tank in the vehicle, an outflow port that is coupled to an intake flow passage of an internal combustion engine in the vehicle, and an atmosphere port that communicate an interior of the canister with an exterior of the canister. In the canister, air flows into a gas flow passage that leads to the atmosphere port from the inflow port, with the air containing an evaporated fuel that is generated in the fuel tank when the vehicle is not in motion. The evaporated fuel is adsorbed to an adsorbent made of a granulated activated carbon or the like that is arranged inside the gas flow passage. As a result of an intake through the canister during an operation of the internal combustion engine, air that entered from the atmosphere port performs purging of the interior of the canister. Then, the evaporated fuel that is adsorbed to the adsorbent is desorbed from the adsorbent and flows into the intake flow passage of the internal combustion engine through the outflow port.